Down With the Sickness
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Spike saves Fred and gets infected with Illyria. Angel and the others have to try and stop Wolfram & Hart, but they're not as along as they think they are. It's better then it sounds. *Revised*
1. Shells

Down With the Sickness

Chapter 1: Shells

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Btvs or Ats, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Illyria infects Spike instead of Fred. I know it's been done before, but I thought I'd give it a try.

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fred, who was working late in the lab, was bent over a microscope examining some goo that Angel had brought in from his latest mission when she thought she heard a noise.

"Hello?" Fred called as she looked up from her microscope to find the lab completely deserted.

Fred was about to go back to her work when she thought she heard another noise coming from the store room behind her. Quickly glancing up at the reflection in her office window she saw that no one was there, but decided to check it out anyway. Fred grabbed a nearby scalpel and turned around only to find someone standing behind her. Fred let out a scream that could wake the dead.

"Easy there, Luv," Spike said as he held his hands up in front of him. "You'll take someone's eye out with that." Spike gestured to the scalpel which Fred still held as if she were about to stab him.

"Oh, sorry!" Fred set the scalpel down. "What are you doing sneaking around here anyway? You scared me half to death!"

"I was on my way out and saw the light on, so I figured I'd pop in and see if you needed some company," Spike explained.

"That's very sweet," Fred said as she turned back to her microscope. "Pull up a chair."

Spike did as he was instructed and sat down next to Fred. "So, what are ya working on, Pet?"

"I'm trying to analyze some demon goo that Angel brought in."

"Fascinating."

"You're lying, aren't you?" Fred asked as she looked up from her microscope.

"Yeah, I am," Spike replied with a grin.

Fred smiled and went back to her microscope. The two sat there in a comfortable silence, but a depressed mood seemed to settle over them, as if each were trying to sort out their own problems without bothering the other. Finally Spike let out a sigh, but didn't look up from where he was toying with the sleeve of his duster.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"It's nothing," Spike replied casually. "Just lady troubles is all."

"Anything I can help with?"

Spike thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "You know what, I think you can help me out," Spike said. "You see, there's this girl that I've been after for a while now, and she just doesn't seem to notice that I fancy her. What would you suggest?"

"Well, I know I don't always see what's right in front of me, so maybe she doesn't either," Fred stated. "Maybe you should do something really bold and romantic to get her attention?"

"I can do that," Spike said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Fred's in a passionate kiss. "Was that bold enough for you?" Spike grinned.

Fred sat with an amazed look on her face for a second before she grinned back. "Not even close." Fred wrapped her arms around Spike and pulled him into another fiery kiss.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Have you heard the news?" Wesley asked as he walked into Gunn's office followed by Lorne.

"About Spike and Fred?" Gunn replied casually.

"How'd you know?" Wesley gave Gunn and Lorne a curious glance.

"It's on every Blackberry in the building," Lorne replied. "No secrets in the House of Pain."

"You two seem okay with it."

"I guess I am," Gunn said. "I mean, Fred's happy and I already gave Spike the appropriate you-hurt-her-and-you-die speech. So yeah, I'm okay with it."

"I think they look cute together," Lorne added. "He's got the whole rebel without a cause thing going on and she's the girl next door. I could sell this to any number of directors."

"I suppose if you're okay with it, then I should be okay with it also," Wesley said.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What the bloody 'ell is that thing?" Spike asked as he walked into the science lab to find a large sarcophagus in the middle of it.

"Other then that it's really old, I have no idea," Fred replied as she walked around the sarcophagus, jotting notes down on a clipboard.

"How'd it wind up in your neck of the woods?"

"Knox said some delivery guy brought it up last night and that it was addressed to me," Fred said as she set down her clipboard.

Fred reached out and barely touched the sarcophagus, only to have Spike knock her out of the way just as it opened up and a rush of air and dust came flying out of it. The sarcophagus closed back up and Spike let out a small cough as he waved his hand through the air trying to clear away the dust.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked as the dust began to clear.

"I'm fine, Pet," Spike replied as the dust cleared. "What about you?"

"I'm okay," Fred said. "I just wished you'd give me a warning before you gallantly knock me out of the way."

"Sorry. You see something start to open up and you knock the girl out of the way," Spike explained casually. "It's in the good guys' manual."

"It's all right," Fred said as she looked at the now closed sarcophagus. "I just wish I knew what triggered that."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Spike said reassuringly. "That's why you're the Science Queen."

Fred smiled. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"That's what I'm here for, Luv," Spike replied with a shrug.

"Speaking of that, did you need something when you came in today?"

"Oh, I was just gonna see what you were doing for lunch later."

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Only if you want to, Pet," Spike said. "I'm sure you're gonna have your hands full with that all day."

"It's okay," Fred said. "I'd like to get out of here for a little while. Why don't you come back by around noon and we'll go somewhere?"

"See you then." Spike gave Fred a kiss on the cheek and headed out of the lab.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Just the man I was looking for," Fred greeted with a smile as she walked over to where Spike was standing on the balcony that overlooked the area outside Angel's office.

"I was just about to go get you for lunch," Spike answered as he pulled Fred into a hug.

"I just couldn't wait to see you, so I took off a few minutes early."

"Get a balcony you two," Lorne commented playfully as he walked past Fred and Spike.

"Are you still coming to Angel's for Chinese food tonight?" Fred asked as she turned to talk to Lorne.

"You know how I love my lo mein," Lorne replied with a smile as he headed down the stairs.

"Are you coming too?" Fred asked with a smile as she turned back around to Spike.

Spike was about to reply, but instead he coughed up blood and collapsed onto the floor. Fred fell to her knees and pulled Spike's head into her lap as he began to convulse. Lorne rushed back up the stairs and kneeled next to the couple.

"Somebody call medical!" Fred yelled as she frantically looked around the lobby.

"You heard her!" Lorne shouted his voice full of an unnatural anger. "Get medical over here now!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Spike opened his eyes to find himself lying in a hospital bed at Wolfram & Hart for the second time in only a few months. He looked sat up slightly and saw that the whole team was gathered inside the small room.

"What the bloody 'ell happened?" Spike asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"You gave us quite a scare," Lorne replied.

"The lab's doing some blood work," Angel explained. "But you should be out of here in no time."

Spike gave Angel a suspicious look and raised one eyebrow. "What's really going on?"

"You almost pulled an Exorcist on us, but you're gonna be fine," Gunn said. "Knox and the lab are checking out that sarcophagus as we speak."

"We'll have this figured out in no time," Fred added reassuringly. "So don't worry."

"Let's get to work," Angel said as he and the others walked out of the room, leaving Fred alone with Spike.

"If you need anything, just push that button and I'll be here," Fred said.

"I'll be fine, Luv," Spike said as Fred leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now go ahead and be the Science Queen."

"Spike and Fred?" asked Angel from where he waited outside the room with Gunn.

"You didn't know?" Gunn glanced over at his boss.

"I didn't know," Angel replied quietly.

"What are we dealing with here?" Angel asked as he and the others talked with the doctor outside of Spike's room.

"We're not positive, but we believe it's a parasite of some sort," explained the doctor. "It's boiling his organs, within a day they'll be liquefied."

The doctor hung Spike's chart outside his room and left the group standing in the hallway in silence, a look of horror on all of their faces.

"Wes, I want you and your department to dig up whatever you can on this sarcophagus," Angel said, snapping into action. "Gunn, I want you to hit the white room, see if you can find out anything from the conduit. Fred, try to see what you can get out of the blood work. We're working against the clock here, so you've gotta be fast." Angel as he began to pace. "Find whatever you can, _however_ you can. This was planned."

"Do you think Lindsey might be in on this?" Gunn asked.

"I don't think it's his style," Angel replied with a shake of his head. "But I'm going to hit the streets just in case."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you have any luck?" asked Lorne as he and the others met Angel in his office a few hours later.

"I went to Lindsey's apartment and found Eve, but she doesn't know anything," Angel replied as he sighed and sat down in his chair. "What about you guys?"

"The conduit wasn't much help either," Gunn said. "Just went on about how it isn't our flunky."

"I couldn't get anything out of the blood work either," Fred added, her voice full of frustration. "No matter what I tried the damn thing just keeps working away at the blood samples." Tears were beginning to form in Fred's eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Don't beat yourself up about this," Lorne said quietly as he put a comforting hand on Fred's shoulder. "We'll figure it out. Why don't you go and see how Spike's doing?"

Fred nodded and was half way toward the door when it suddenly opened and Wesley came striding in with a large book in his hands.

"It's called Illyria," Wesley informed as came to stand next to Angel's desk. "It was a great monarch and warrior of the demon age, but it was killed and left in the Deeper Well."

"What the hell is it and where can we find it?" Gunn asked.

"It's a burial ground for the Old Ones," Wesley informed as he sat his book down on the desk. "And it's in England. I can give you the exact location if you want."

"Harmony, prep the jet," Angel ordered as he pressed the button down on his phone.

"All righty, boss," came Harmony's reply.

"It will mostly like have a guardian if not several," Wesley stated.

"Do we even know if this will work?" Angel asked.

"The Deeper Well is like a prison," Wesley said as he looked at the group in the office. "Supposedly, if something gets out, it can get sent back."

"Let's hope that's true," Angel said as he got to his feet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fred walked into Spike's room to find the vampire sitting on the side of his bed, fully dressed and trying to get his boots on.

"Spike! What are you doing?" Fred exclaimed as she rushed over to the bed. "You should be resting."

"I feel fine, pet," Spike said. "Besides, this is the last place I bloody want to spend my last moments on Earth."

"These aren't going to be your last moments, Spike." Fred's voice cracked slightly. "Angel and Gunn are on their way to England to find a cure for this. You're gonna be fine."

"Well, now that I know Peaches and Charlie Boy are working on it, I feel a thousand times better," Spike replied sarcastically as he got to his feet.

"Will you just stay until Angel comes back?" Fred asked, her voice slightly pleading. "I promise you can leave after he gets back, but please just stay for now?"

Spike looked at Fred and sighed. "Fine, but only because you asked me to."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You made the right decision," Gunn said as he came over to where Angel was looking over the side of the bridge into the Deeper Well. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but believe me, you did the right thing."

"Then you can explain it to Spike when we get back," Angel said curtly as he turned and headed out of the Deeper Well.

"Explain what?" Gunn asked as he followed Angel out of the Deeper Well.

"Explain to him how we had a chance to save him and we chose not to!" Angel shouted angrily. "Explain to him how I let him down." Angel said the last part quietly and more to himself then anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Fred, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Knox as Fred came into the lab. "I thought you were checking on Spike."

"I did already," Fred replied as she walked over to the lab table where Spike's blood samples were. "I'm more use to him in the lab then crying by his bedside."

Fred began to look at the various blood samples under the microscope, trying to find some clue to help cure Spike.

"We've run every test we can think of," Knox said.

"Have you tried freezing it?" Fred asked, not taking her eyes off of the microscope.

"Yeah," Knox replied. "The blood cells froze, but the parasite just kept going. It's like the Energizer bunny."

"What do we have?" Fred asked.

"God, I can't even think I'm so nervous," Knox said as he took off his gloves.

Fred raised an eyebrow at this statement, but didn't look at Knox. "Why are you nervous?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Spike's important to you guys," Knox said, his back turned toward Fred. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Of all the people it had to choose from, it chose him. He isn't at all who I had picked out." Knox turned around in time for Fred to hit him in the head with a fire extinguisher.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you gonna torture him?" Harmony asked eagerly as she watched Fred tie an unconscious Knox to a chair.

"Thinking about it," Fred replied as she finished tying Knox up.

"Can I help? I'm pretty good at this."

"It's kinda personal," Fred said as she got to her feet.

"_Hello_? Why do you think I want to help?" Harmony commented. "I know you and Spike have a thing and the two of us are _so_ over, but a part of me's always gonna love him, ya know? And that's why I want to help with the torturing."

"All right," Fred said after a moment. "You can help out."

"Why's Knoxy boy tied to a chair?" asked Lorne as he and Wesley came into the office.

"He knows something," Fred answered. "When we were in the lab earlier he started ranting about how this isn't what he had planned."

"Did he say anything else?" Wesley asked.

"No, but we're gonna torture him till he does," Harmony answered eagerly.

xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Yeah, so this is another Btvs/Ats idea I had. I'm just going to see where it goes.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	2. The Sickness Is Rising

Down With the Sickness

Chapter 2: The Sickness Is Rising

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Btvs or Ats; they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Spike saves Fred from Illyria and gets infected with the god king. Angel and the others have to work to fight the Senior Partners.

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you know?" Harmony growled as she slapped the now conscious Knox across the face.

Knox spit out a mouth full of blood and when he didn't answer right away, Harmony moved to slap him again.

"Harmony, he can't talk if you knock all of his teeth out," Wesley pointed out.

"Right, sorry," Harmony replied as she lowered her hand. "I get a little carried away."

"So, if you like being able to chew your food, I'd start talking," Lorne advised.

"I guess it won't hurt anything," Knox commented. "Not like Spike's going to get saved or anything."

"You don't know that," Fred said. "Angel and Gunn are on their way to a cure right now."

"Oh and they're close, so close that they could stop this, but they won't," Knox said with a slight grin.

"Obviously you don't know Angel very well," Lorne commented.

"Let me make myself clear here," Knox said, his voice taking on a serious tone. "Spike's going to _die_ and Angel's just going to watch it happen. I'm not saying Angel won't be able to save him, I'm saying he'll choose not to."

Fred gave Knox a disgusted look before turning and walking out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Judging by the look on your faces, is it safe to guess that England was a no go?" Lorne asked as Angel and Gunn came into the office.

"Not completely," Gunn said with a sigh as he sat down. "We found out where the sarcophagus came from."

"Where's my chair?" Angel asked as he looked around his office.

"Oh, Knox is tied to it in the conference room," Lorne explained, which only earned him a curious look from Angel. "Oh right, you weren't here. Apparently Knoxy Boy is the one behind all of this."

"What?" Angel asked, outrage evident in his voice as he start heading for the conference room.

"Easy boy!" Lorne exclaimed as he intercepted Angel. "Harmony's in there keeping an eye on him and possibly knocking out the rest of his teeth. There's no need for you to go bursting in there right now."

"Lorne's right," Wesley said. "There are more pressing matters at hand right now."

"You're right," Angel sighed as he walked back over to his desk and sat down on the edge of it. "Where's Fred?"

"She went to spend some time with Spike," Lorne informed.

"I better go and talk to her," Angel said as he got up and headed out of his office.

xxxxxxxxxx

Fred watched as Spike slept fitfully in the medical department of Wolfram & Hart. It had been almost two days since the whole ordeal had started and Spike was beginning to look the worse for wear. He looked haggard and his skin was paler than usual, taking on an almost gray tinge. Not only did he look bad, but he was feverish and his skin was beginning to feel leathery and hard. Fred was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize Spike was awake until he reached out and touched her hand.

"How long have I been out?" Spike asked his voice raspy.

"Just an hour," Fred replied. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better." Spike managed a small smile as he sat up in the bed slightly.

Fred was about to reply, but a knock on the door drew her attention to where Angel was standing outside the room.

"I'll be right back," Fred said as she got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"How's he doing?" Angel asked.

"It's just keeps getting worse," Fred replied quietly. "Did you find anything in England?" Hope mixed with the pain that was already in Fred's eyes.

"The only way we could save Spike using the Deeper Well would involve killing hundreds of thousands of people," Angel explained, as the hope disappeared from Fred's eyes. "But we're going to find another way to save him. I promise. We're doing everything we can."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Fred spoke again.

"How long do you think he has?" Fred asked, looking toward Spike's room instead of at Angel. "The doctor said it would be a day, and it's already been two."

"Spike's strong," Angel said. "He won't go without a fight."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of one day of agony and then it being over, he's going to fight it and who knows how long it will take then." Fred turned to look at Angel, tears in her eyes. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

"I don't think any of us can," Angel replied. "It's not like him at all."

Fred wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna go back in there with him," Fred said as she walked back into Spike's room.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you find anything?" Angel asked as he paced around his office.

"Not in the last five minutes since you asked me," Wesley replied as he rubbed his temples to prevent the headache that was coming on. "I know your worried Angel. But we're doing the best we can."

"Well then maybe your best isn't good enough!" Angel shouted angrily. "I find it hard to believe that with all of Wolfram & Hart's resources there isn't _something_ we can use to save Spike!"

Wesley and the others looked taken back by Angel's outburst.

"Angel, chill," Gunn said calmly. "If there's anything here, we'll find it."

"Has anyone tried to get a hold of Willow?" Angel asked, calming down slightly.

"I called her when you left for England and Rupert Giles said she was astral projecting," Wesley said. "I called back an hour or so ago and no one answered."

"Maybe you should call it a night," Lorne suggested. "We can handle things on this front for a while."

"I couldn't sleep if I tried," Angel replied as he picked up the phone and began to dial. "I'm going to try Giles again."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Fred? Luv?" Spike called his voice hoarse and urgent.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked as she scooted her chair closer to Spike's bed side.

"I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me," Spike said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You believed in me when no one else did and that meant a lot to me. You're the first person in a long time that's just treated me like a man instead of a monster." Spike was speaking quicker than usual.

"That's because you aren't a monster, Spike," Fred said quietly. "You're a man, and a good one at that." Fred smiled and took Spike's hand in her own. "You're the man that I love."

"I love you too, Pet," Spike replied.

Suddenly Spike looked across the room, fear evident on his face. Fred followed his gaze, but nothing was there.

"Spike, what's wrong?"

"They want to take me away from you." Spike looked back over at Fred. "But I don't want to go. I want to stay."

"Then stay," Fred said, her voice quivering despite herself. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You hear that?" Spike called to the other side of the room. "She says I can stay."

This seemed to calm Spike down somewhat and he fell back into a fitful sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's a damn witch when you need one?" Angel asked as he slammed the phone down in frustration. Angel began to pace around his office, occasionally kicking any furniture that got in his way. "I'm going to go patrol and see if I can clear my head. Call me if you find anything," Angel said as he walked out of his office.

"I've haven't seen Angel cakes get this upset in a long time," Lorne commented as he set down the book he was using to research Illyria.

"Yeah, with the way he and Spike fight all the time, I didn't think this would bother him so much," Gunn said.

"Despite the fact that they spending every waking moment annoying each other, they're still family in a way," Wesley pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Gunn asked.

"Angel sired Drusilla and she sired Spike, therefore the same vampiric blood that runs through Angel's veins also runs through Spike's. They share a connection and as much as they deny it, it pains them to see the other one hurt."

"I forget you used to be a watcher," Gunn commented.

"Even though Spike and I aren't bosom buddies, I think it's safe to say he got dealt a bad hand this round," Lorne said. "Nobody deserves this, especially not someone who can sing like Spike can."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda gonna miss him," Gunn stated.

"I think it's safe to say that we'll all miss Spike to a certain extent, some more than others," Wesley said. "Thing's certainly will be different without him around."

xxxxxxxxxx

Fred went to get something to drink and when she came back Spike was wide awake and sitting up in bed. He was feverish and his skin was a sickly shade of gray.

"Spike?" Fred asked cautiously as she came over to the bed and sat beside him.

"Ya know this isn't how I imagined it," Spike stated with a small laugh that turned into a violent cough.

"This isn't how you imagined what?" Fred asked as Spike stopped coughing.

"Dying," Spike replied. "I figured after the last time that I'd at least go in the middle of a fight, not lying in some hospital bed being hollowed out by a demon."

"You're not going to die, Spike," Fred said, trying to convince herself more than Spike.

"You don't have to lie to me, Luv," replied the vampire. "I'm a big boy, I can handle the truth. I'm just sorry it's happening now is all. There's a lot I had left to do."

"Like what?"

"Spending time with you for one. Helping Angel get through this mess with Wolfram & Hart for another." Another series of coughed racked Spike's body as he talked. "I wish I could tell Dawn how sorry I am for the way things ended between us."

"Who's Dawn?" Fred asked.

Spike looked at Fred with confused and fearful eyes.

"I don't remember." Spike's fever started to get the better of him and he began to rave in a sort of delirium. "I should know, but I don't. I promised to take care of the lil' bit and I can't even bloody remember who she is—"

"It's all right," Fred said as she pulled Spike into a hug, trying to calm him down. "I'll make sure Dawn knows that you're sorry."

"Bloody 'ell," mumbled Spike as he began to convulse violently in Fred's arms.

"Fight it, Spike. Please fight it," cried Fred as Spike's convulsions lessened and he looked back up at her.

"I love you." Spike's eyes rolled back into his head as the worst of the convulsions hit him.

Fred cried and held onto Spike until his body went limp. Fred looked up at Spike's now vacant eyes and a fresh wave of tears hit her.

"No, no, no," Fred cried as she shook her head. "Spike, please. Oh God!"

Spike's eyes slowly began to change from their usual blue to a silvery black color and his body began to convulse once more. Spike's body gave a particularly violent twitch that sent them both to the ground. Fred got to her feet and looked in horror as Spike, his hair now black, got to his feet and flexed his fingers.

"This will do."

xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

So I changed how Illyria looks because I think a blue Spike would look a little weird.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	3. Gone, But Not Forgotten

Down With the Sickness

Chapter 3: Gone, But Not Forgotten

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Btvs or Ats, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Spike saves Fred from Illyria and gets infected with the god king. Angel and the others have to work to fight the Senior Partners.

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Spike?" Fred asked tentatively, as Spike brushed past Fred and gazed into the mirror which hung over the small sink in the room. "Illyria?"

The vampire turned and stared Fred down.

"You dare speak my name?" Spike's voice was colder, more distant, and had a condescending edge to it. "Just because I've returned in this _disgusting_ body doesn't give you the right to speak my name."

"You don't even know who Spike is do you?" Fred asked as Illyria continued to examine Spike's features in the mirror.

"Nor do I care." Illyria turned away from the mirror and looked at Fred. "I sense power within this shell, what kind of creature was it?"

"_He_ was a vampire, until you killed him." Fred's voice was almost as cold as Illyria's.

"You're defiant," Illyria commented approvingly. "Show me to my sarcophagus." Illyria walked out of the room expecting Fred to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"How's the prisoner?" Gunn asked as Harmony came out of the conference room where Knox was being held captive.

"He stopped talking half an hour ago," Harmony replied, as she took a seat. "Not like he was saying anything helpful anyway."

"He probably thinks I won't kill him as long as there's a chance he might know something," Angel said.

"I'm not sure killing Knox is the best thing to do right now," Wesley stated. "Whether we like it or not, he's the closest thing we have to a source on Illyria."

"You're right, Wes," Angel said as he got to his feet and headed toward the door that lead to Knox. "But I'm tired of waiting for him to tell us what we need to know. If he won't talk for Harmony, then I'll just have to make him talk for me."

Angel opened the door to find an empty chair where Knox should've been and a broken lock on the other door leading out of the conference room.

"That slimy bastard," Harmony exclaimed in shock.

"He wiggled out of the ropes," Angel informed as he examined the chair Knox had been tied to.

"I'll alert security and have them put the building in lock down," Gunn said.

"Any idea where he might've scampered off to?" Lorne asked.

"One comes to mind," Angel replied as he headed out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Illyria ran its hands along the top of the sarcophagus and Fred felt sickened as she watched Illyria cock its head to the side in a manner all too similar to that of Spike. Illyria turned away from the sarcophagus and began to take off Spike's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked.

"These mortal garments do not offer the proper protection for this body," Illyria stated as it turned back to the sarcophagus and placed both hands on top of it.

A thick, black rubbery substance began to cover Illyria starting from where it was touching the sarcophagus, and not stopping until it resembled a body armor of sorts.

"Illyria."

Fred and Illyria both turned at the sound of the voice to find Knox standing in the doorway to the lab.

"I worship you," Knox said in awe as he got out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of his face. "I've been waiting for this moment since I was eleven. I am your priest. I am your servant." Knox pulled up his shirt to show that he'd been cut open and things had been placed under his skin. "I've placed your sacraments close to my heart according to the ancient ways. That's why you're called to me. We're bound together."

Illyria eyed Knox for a moment before replying.

"My last Qwa'ha Xahn was taller."

"W-well, perhaps I'm shrinking in your glory," Knox replied nervously.

"Do not try and stroke my ego with your praise," Illyria commented as it looked around the lab. "This world is not how I left it."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about that," Knox said. "This isn't how I would've had you come back, hell, you're not even in the body I had picked out for you."

"And what body would that have been?"

"I had planned on using her." Knox motioned to where Fred stood.

Illyria's eyes flashed with anger. "A _human_?" The last word was said with disgust. "You think that a human woman would be a strong enough shell to properly suit my purpose?"

"W-well, I, uh, I—"

"Your judgment skills are lacking," Illyria commented. "This vampire is a much more suitable shell. It's strong and reeks of power."

"I didn't mean to displease you," Knox said as he bowed his head slightly.

"This whole world displeases me," Illyria stated. "But I can fix that."

"Or we could just hang out," Angel said as he and the others entered the lab.

"Ah, a warrior. I was beginning to wonder if this world was void of your kind."

"There are plenty of us here right now," Angel replied.

Illyria let out a cold laugh. "Do you really think you can stop me? All you have is a band of humans."

"And a whole lot of bullets," Gunn added. "Enough to even get you down for a while."

"You've taken something of ours and we want it back," Angel said. "Now, stand down and we won't destroy you taking it back."

Illyria paused as if thinking things through before cocking its head to the side and giving Angel a shadow of a smirk.

"I decline."

Illyria threw a punch that sent Angel flying across the room and out the window.

"Get him!" Gunn shouted as the lab erupted in gun fire.

Illyria motioned with its hand and a wave went through the lab causing time to slow down. Fred looked around in shock to find Wesley, Gunn, and Lorne to be moving at an incredibly slow rate, along with the bullets that were being fired from the guns. It looked almost as if time had stopped completely. Suddenly Illyria grabbed Fred by the arm and walked out of the lab with Knox in tow.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Was anybody else _not_ expecting that?" Gunn asked, referring to what happened with Illyria in the lab. "I mean, what _was _that even?"

"I don't know," Angel replied as he held an ice pack to his swollen eye. "I was busy getting thrown out a window."

"It was weird," Lorne said. "One minute it was there and the next it was gone."

"Do you think it can teleport?" Angel asked.

"I don't think so," Wesley replied.

"It was like it was goin' really fast," Gunn said as he handed Angel the first aid kit.

"Or like we were going really slow," Lorne added.

"Great." Angel's tone was sarcastic. "It's super strong and it can alter time."

"I get why it took Knox, seeing as how he's its priest and all, but what does it want with Fred?" Harmony asked.

"I have no idea," Angel replied. "But we need to figure out where they went. Did Knox say anything useful while you were interrogating him?"

"Just a bunch a crap about humans being inferior."

"Is that all?"

"No wait! There was a name or something. Uh, Vahla ha'nesh or at least that's what it sounded like."

"I'll see what I can find," Wesley said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I get why you grabbed Knox, but why'd bring me too?" Fred asked as she followed Illyria through the streets of Los Angeles.

"You're quickly proving to be a more suitable Qwa'ha Xahn than the short one," Illyria replied.

"How can that be? I mean, Knox has spent his entire adult life worshiping you." Fred looked back to where Knox was following behind them. "I hadn't even heard of you until now."

Illyria shot Fred a disapproving look.

"My Qwa'ha Xahn would have had me resurrected in your body," Illyria explained. "Do you know how suffocating that would be? At least this shell is a powerful one."

"Stop calling him that."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop calling him a shell," ground out Fred. "He has a name and it's Spike."

"My temple approaches," Illyria commented, ignoring what Fred had to say.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is that?" Harmony asked as she looked at the large drawing Wesley had laid out on his desk.

"It's what Illyria's temple would've looked like millions of years ago," Wesley explained. "I believe that's where it's headed."

"No offense Wes, but I think we would've noticed something that big in the middle of down town LA," Gunn remarked.

"It's out of phase with our time stream," Wesley explained. "Only Illyria can open its gateway."

"Then I guess we better figure out a way to stop it," Angel said.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Your breed is fragile," Illyria commented as it snapped the neck of a security guard at the bank. "How is it that they came to rule this world?"

"Opposable thumbs," Knox replied casually. "What they lack in strength, they make up for in sheer sneakiness."

"You are deceivers."

"Yes, and they deserve to be punished."

"You do not consider yourself part of your race?" Illyria asked curiously.

"Not since you came along." Knox rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Now open the gateway. Unleash your army. Wash humanity from the face of the Earth and reclaim what's you—"

"Do not speak," Illyria ordered.

Illyria raised its arms causing a wind to swirl around the lobby of the bank.

"Was that it?" Knox asked.

"The portal is blocked," Illyria replied in annoyance.

"Wolfram & Hart probably locked it," Knox said. "But no need to worry. I brought my skeleton key just in case." Knox took his satchel off his shoulder and set it on the floor.

Fred watched as Knox took various ingredients out of the satchel and formed a circle on the floor. He set a small pile of bones in the middle of the circle and began to chant in a foreign tongue. Wind filled the lobby once more and the bones disappeared.

"Show time," Knox commented.

"Any seats left?" Knox, Illyria, and Fred spun around to see Angel and the others standing just inside the lobby. Illyria narrowed its eyes and glared at Angel. "If not, we could just watch from the back."

"You guys can't win this," Knox stated.

"Then we'll die trying," Wesley replied.

"Why do you attempt to stop me?" Illyria asked.

"Let's start with the fact that you're walking around looking like the guy you murdered," Lorne offered.

"It was hardly murder," Illyria replied. "Without me this shell never would've amounted to anything more then a lowly half-breed. I have exalted its status to that of a god."

"You infected him like a common parasite and hollowed him out," Angel replied through clenched teeth.

"If you think your actions will restore him, then your wrong." Illyria's voice was cold. "You seek a confrontation you cannot win. I will raise my army and wipe your pitiful race off the face of the Earth."

"I can't let that happen."

"Are you the protector of these creatures?" Illyria asked. "Would you fight for their lives?"

"Yes."

"What about this one?" Illyria motioned to where Knox was standing.

"If it's between you and him, then yes, I'd fight for his life. No matter how bad he is, he's still a hall of a lot better then what came before and—"

A gunshot echoed through the lobby, cutting off Angel's speech. Knox looked down to see blood seeping out of a gunshot wound in his chest and then he collapsed to the floor. Angel turned around to where Harmony was holding a gun, a shocked look on her face.

"Were you even listening?" Angel asked.

"I am _so _sorry, Boss!" Harmony exclaimed. "I mean, he just made me so angry and then I accidently pulled the trigger. Am I gonna get fired for this? Cause he totally had it coming."

"You've killed my Qwa'ha Xahn!" Illyria bellowed.

"You have to admit, he had it coming," Lorne said.

"It offends me that you think he matters," Illyria replied.

"You're right," Angel said. "He's not the problem. You are." Angel threw a punch at Illyria, but the demon god ducked under it.

Angel tried to swing at Illyria again, but it only resulted in him getting thrown across the room. Gunn lunged at Illyria with a sword, but the god simply grabbed a hold of the blade and swung Gunn into the wall. Angel got back to his feet and pulled something out of his pocket. Within seconds Angel was standing in front of Illyria.

"How?"

"It's from your sarcophagus." Angel held up the crystal. "It's connected to you and I'm connected to it."

"Sneaky," Illyria commented with a smirk all too similar to Spike's.

Illyria dropped to the ground and swung its leg at Angel's ankles, effectively knocking him to the ground. Wesley swung at the god, but Illyria punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Illyria waved its hand an a portal opened up in the center of the room. Fred looked up to see Illyria heading for the portal, and without thinking Fred got to her feet and ran after the god, diving into the portal just as it closed.

"You're too late," Illyria stated as it walked down the steps of its temple. "My army will rise and your world will be destroyed."

Fred followed Illyria into the temple to find it desecrated. The columns were all destroyed and the large statue of Illyria had long ago toppled to the ground.

"No." Illyria sank to its knees in shock as it looked at its destroyed temple. "It can't be. My world is gone."

"Now you know how I feel," Fred stated coldly as she came to stand behind Illyria.

Illyria looked up at Fred and glared before getting to its feet once more. Illyria walked past Fred and opened up another portal before walking through it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"At least there's no army of doom," Gunn said as he and the others gathered in Angel's office. "That's one good thing at least."

"I want that temple closed up for good," Angel said. "We can't afford any more surprises."

"What about Illyria?" Wesley asked. "It's still a threat."

"We'll regroup and take care of it later," Angel replied tiredly. "Right now I think we all need to go home and rest."

The others nodded and headed out of the office leaving just Fred and Angel.

"Are you going to be okay?" Angel asked.

"You know, when I first started dating Spike, I thought dating a vampire would mean he'd always be here no matter what, but I guess I was wrong." Fred turned and walked out of the office.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Fred walked into Spike's room in the medical ward of Wolfram & Hart and began to pack up his things. There wasn't a lot, just his clothes, his wallet, and his duster along with everything that was in its pockets, but they were all things Fred didn't want to leave at Wolfram & Hart.

"You grieve still . . . for a single life."

Fred turned to see Illyria standing in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked quietly.

"I am uncertain. This place along with you . . . was part of the shell."

"Don't call him that!" Fred snapped angrily.

"This is important to you that things have names." Illyria stepped into the room. "This shell . . . Spike . . . he can't return to you."

"I know that," Fred replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"There are memories that were channeled into my system." Illyria's hollow voice shifted into that of Spike. "You hear that? She says I can stay."

Fred felt as if she were going to be sick.

"Leave." Fred finished folding Spike's duster and put it into the duffle bag she had brought with her.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Illyria asked. "My kingdom is long dead. I'm uncertain of my place."

"Your place is with the rest of your people," Fred said as she walked past Illyria and out of the room. "Dead and buried."

Xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I swear I haven't completely killed Spike off.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	4. What's Going on?

Down With the Sickness

Chapter 4: What's Going on?

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Btvs or Ats, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Spike saves Fred from Illyria and gets infected with the god king. Angel and the others have to work to fight the Senior Partners.

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Spike opened his eyes and groaned at the harshness of the white light that flooded his surroundings. He got to his feet and looked around the completely white room that he was standing in, or at least he thought it was a room, everything was so bright he couldn't really tell.

"Bout time you woke up." Spike spun around to find Anya standing before. "What, no yell or gasp of surprise?" Anya sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, but after what I've been through these last couple of months, not a lot surprises me anymore," Spike replied.

"It's not your fault; it's just, what's the point of being a ghost if you can't scare anyone?"

"Is that what you are then? A ghost?"

"I think the technical term for it is a spiritual guide or something like that," Anya said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"How'd you manage a trip to–" Spike looked around at his surroundings. "What is this place anyway?"

"A void," Anya answered simply.

"Right. Well, how'd you managed a trip to this . . . void?"

"Apparently dying in an effort to save a nerd is a sure fire way to get to go to Heaven, or well this place at least," Anya said. "How is the little creep anyway?"

"Andrew? He's okay, I guess," Spike replied. "He's trying to become a watcher, but all I think he's achieved is a new level of insanity." Anya smiled at that.

"And how is everyone else?"

"Andrew says they're okay. I don't know for sure though seeing as how they don't trust Angel and his crew, and they don't know that I'm back yet."

"Don't you want Buffy to know?" Anya asked as she looked at Spike curiously.

"I don't know what I want." Spike sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I mean, things seemed so final back at Sunnyhell. How can I top an exit like that?"

The two stood in silence for a moment until Spike spoke again.

"So," Spike began. "If we both died fighting the First, how come you landed the nice nine to five gig and I got stuck with Angel?"

"It's called destiny."

The two turned to see that another person had joined them.

"You're looking good these days, Cheerleader," Spike greeted.

"Call me Cordy," Cordelia said as she looked at the vampire. "And thank you."

"So, what's this about destiny?" Anya asked.

"The Powers That Be had a plan for you, but seeing as how there's a demon walking around in your body, I think the plan will have to change a bit," Cordelia informed as she came to stand next to the two.

"How do we find out for sure?" Spike asked.

"We've got to go see some people about a prophecy," Cordelia replied.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gunn walked into the conference room a few minutes before the group's emergency meeting started and was surprised to find Fred standing looking out the large windows. Ever since Illyria came into the picture Fred had been keeping herself busy trying to find out everything she could about the demon that had infected Spike. She was determined to find a way to bring Spike back and she rarely left the lab unless it was to get something to eat or to go home so she could sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Gunn asked as he came and stood next to Fred.

"Angel asked me to come down today," Fred replied.

Just then Angel and the others came into the room and Fred and Gunn took their seats at the table.

"Fred, I'm glad you could make it," Angel said as he took his seat.

"So Big guy, what's with the emergency meeting?" Lorne asked.

"As you all know, Fred's been working around the clock to find a way to bring Spike back," Angel stated. The other's voiced their understanding and Angel continued. "But, I'm going to ask her to stop."

"_What_?" Fred asked in shock. "Angel, I'm really close to finding a way. You've just got to give me more time–"

"I think that Illyria could prove to be a useful member of the team."

"You'd rather have that thing than Spike?" Gunn asked, confusion evident in his voice. "I know he could be annoying and all, but Spike was a member of the team. We can't just give up on him."

"We're not giving up on him. We just need to put things on a hiatus for a while," Angel explained.

"What aren't you telling us, Angel?" Wesley asked.

"I'm telling you everything you need to know right now," Angel said as he got to his feet. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with Hamilton in a few minutes." Angel turned and walked out of the conference room leaving the others speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Sorry for the short chapter!

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
